md1456_once_upon_a_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cruella De Vil (Wish Realm)
Cruella De Vil was a notorious villain known for skinning animals, usually dogs. Cruella's story remained the same as her original counterpart up until the Evil Queen's failure to cast the Dark Curse, resulting in Cruella eventually joining the Wish Villains in the United Realms. Relatives * Madeline † (mother) * Unidentified father † * 2 unidentified stepfathers † * Roger Radcliffe (son) Biography During First Curse After the threat of the Dire Fairy Carabosse threatens to destroy all the realms before they can get their revenge, Wish Regina, Wish Zelena and Wish Maleficent call upon Cruella, Wish Peter Pan and Wish Ursula for back-up. The six come up with a plan; use Maleficent’s blood to track down Carabosse. They locate her at a portal deep in the Infinite Forest. Carabosse belittles them, stating that their entire existence is a lie; they are merely the product of a wish made 23 years in the future. They disregard this statement, and Carabosse reveals that if she could overthrow her sister, the powerful Black Fairy, then she can overpower the six villains with immense ease. She vanishes through the portal to prepare her plans to take over or destroy Fairy Tale Land. The six villains later use a spell to summon Carabosse's son, Caradoc. He arrives at the Evil Queen’s palace via portal, where he is distracted by his sister Wish Maleficent. The others, thanks to the diversion, travel through the portal to locate Carabosse. However, they are thwarted when an enraged Caradoc sees through them and uses his magic to summon them back to the palace, and locks them in there with magic they cannot undo before he is banished along with Carabosse into the Room of Despair by Wish Maleficent. (Eternal Darkness) After Fifth Curse Cruella begins working with Wish Rumplestiltskin after he kidnaps her from her imprisonment in the Evil Queen’s palace, and during his plot to replace his alternate counterpart, traps Ella and Lucy in his castle with Cruella guarding them. When Ella’s husband Henry and his mother Regina arrive to save them, Cruella at first flirts with Henry, but when he dismisses her she is enraged and has a sword fight with him. Regina eventually magically imprisons her into a nearby cage, where she reveals the location of Ella and Lucy. Later, Henry returns to take the ink from her hair to activate the Author's Pen, leaving her hair completely white. Cruella swears revenge as he leaves. (Homecoming) After Sixth Curse At some point after the realms are united, Cruella is freed and joins the other Wish Villains; Wish Regina, Wish Zelena, Wish Peter Pan, Wish Maleficent and Wish Ursula in discussing the mysterious merging of the realms. They journey off to find out who could have cast a curse to achieve this; along the way, Cruella tells Wish Regina of Henry. However, they are interrupted by Regina, Henry himself and Zelena. Regina has a fight with her counterpart, before the latter teleports all of the Wish Villains away in defeat. Later, the group plan their revenge on all those who wronged them. (Be Careful What You Wish For) While Cruella is walking through Sherwood Forest, she is suddenly approached by Henry. He unexpectedly knocks her out, and takes her to Storybrooke Sheriff's Department for questioning. Henry and Regina fail to get any information out of her, as Cruella still hates Henry for stealing the ink from her hair. Later, when Henry comes to interrogate her, Cruella outsmarts him and flees. (Which Witch is Which?) Appearances Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Wish Realm citizens Category:Storybrooke citizens